


Regina Mills Fanart ~NON EXPLICIT~

by Regal_Regina



Series: Once Upon a Time: Regina Mills fanart series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Photographs, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regal_Regina/pseuds/Regal_Regina
Summary: PG Photomanipulations (NO NUDITY & NO EXPLICIT CONTENT) featuring Regina Mills, the Evil Queen and Lana Parrilla in various ships.Each chapter holds a stand-alone story including one photomanipulation and one short story to match.Each work starts with a small intro story or One-Shot to 'set the scene'.Also finishing with some innocent sweet ship fanart for all of us that wished this gorgeous character would just get a happy ending already, with whoever we deem ship-worthy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my Explicit and Mature OUAT fanart starring Regina Mills/Evil Queen in various ships and situations, please see my other work in this series "Regina Mills Fanart".
> 
> The following are just fun, sweet and heart wrenching scenarios with our beloved Regina Mills and chosen ships. For photomanipulation suggestions, please comment and I'll be sure to consider them to add to the collection.
> 
> Do Enjoy ~RR

"It's okay, it's just us"

~~~

"Emma, I don't know if this is a good idea" Regina's strained voice rasped in her reluctance as she hesitated mid-stride beside the eager blonde before coming to an abrupt stop on the sidewalk. Hands trailing to clasp her own firm hips, Regina pursed her lips before drawing her lower in and anxiously biting into it, her pinched brow now edging into a permanent furrow.

Still walking in the obviously ridiculous hope of actually arriving at their destination in time, Emma exasperatedly sighed, rolling her eyes before turning to face the brunette that refused to budge from her place on the pavement behind her, still rooted to the spot assessing the door they approached with uncertainty.  
"It'll be okay, trust me! since when have I ever steered us wrong?".

"..."

"...okay don't answer that" Emma mumbled with a exasperated sigh, matching the brunettes stance, placing hands on her hips before glancing across the street to assess how many onlookers we're nearby for what could only be the start of yet another argument with the former-Queen.

"Look, its not that I don't appreciate the effort, but I highly doubt bringing me along is going to do anything other than encourage pointless bickering as to why the Evil Queen is even here in the first place. We don't have time for this Emma." She huffed in frustration while averting her gaze, folding her arms and shifting in her dark stiletto heels. 

Aside from the fact that Regina had just called her  _Emma_ multiple times, whatever progress Emma had hoped in making towards becoming friends (...partners...co-parents?) with the brunette was definitely straining if not digressing rapidly as they tried to deal with the new icy threat in town. Since Elsa turned up with her chilled demeanor, Disney-accurate garb and the decision to erect an ice wall of such magnitude that would put the animators from Ice-Age to shame, lets just say that the walking ice-queen was still considered (in Emma's books) as even less frigid than her own personal royal-pain-in-the-ass, Regina Mills. 

Not that Emma didn't sometime acknowledge that yes, she did find her snarky comments and dark humor endearing and that yes, when their debating turned to heated arguments that left them panting red-faced and toe to toe she couldn't help but notice just how stunning Regina was in every single way (pencil skirts aside), but she had to admit the brunettes inability to trust her and let her in was becoming a little annoying to say the least. Since her first encounter with the Mayor upon her arrival in Storybrooke, Emma knew this woman would be maddeningly frustrating and as time went by she began to realize just how right she was as her irritation turned to attraction. 

 

However just as the blonde was about to start yet another pointless argument with the brunette to try and reason her into trusting the Savior, Regina glanced up and a gleam of what looked almost like vulnerability shone through those dark hazel eyes and made Emma realize just how uncomfortable Regina must really be with the idea of having to collaborate with the Charmings, their trusted friends and their (albeit irritatingly presumptuous) leather-clad pirate. Of course, even after all the progress she'd made, Regina still thought less of herself than anyone else ever could, and how it took Emma this long to realize she still viewed herself as the Evil Queen, was beyond her. 

As understanding dawned on her, Emma took a few tentative steps forward, capturing the Mayors uncertain gaze in her own strong emerald stare.

She knew Regina would never admit vulnerability, never think that anyone could view her as more, and the heaviness of the topic before her wouldn't be welcome. She couldn't think of any other way of reassuring the brunette without her truly believing the Savior's sincerity. They were, after all, just becoming friends. But Emma had hoped, something more. Regina had shown Emma trust time and time again, today just being one example as she managed to convince the former-Queen to come this far. And unless she was projecting, Emma was certain the brunette was attracted to her, after catching dark eyes lingering over her muscular arms, jean clad curves and nude lips, not to mention their heated talks... _oh, how they'd lead to a few dreams forever etched in her memory._

Emma quirk her head to the side in brief thought.

"Do you trust me?" Emma teetered towards her on the tips of her toes, lips slowly rising of their own accord into a small playful smile.

"I-I-um" Regina swallowed hard, incapable of saying more as her anxious wide eyes darted to Emma's lips. For the first time since Emma met her, the mighty Queen was officially speechless, seemingly caught by sly desire in the blondes eyes and the sudden close proximity between them as Emma slowly stepped forward into the brunettes personal space.

It was a risk, she knew that, but playfulness was always one of Emma's strong-suits and at least if she was wrong she could chalk it up to attempting to fluster the brunette into tagging along for their next plan, but Emma knew better. Regina's gaze darkened, her breath catching, causing butterflies to ripple through the blondes abdomen as she suddenly knew she was right.

" _Emma_ " Regina plead with an uncertain cautious tone as Emma hovered just before the brunettes parted lips, her breath panting softly against the Saviors skin. Eye's fluttering to gaze over the brunettes features as she too teetered on the edge of uncertainty, Emma waited... until she heard the brunette sigh, her shoulders relaxing as a shuddered breath ran down her spine.

"It's okay, it's just us"...

             ...

...as a voice tried to hush a certain barking spotted dog nearby, Regina pinched the blonde in the arm, to which the blonde chuckled into soft lips. _Okay, so maybe they weren't so alone._ Regina's lips quirked upwards, an unimpressed yet amused hum her only reply.

 


	2. My Dear Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocent Photomanipulation of Ruby and the Evil Queen/Regina Mills  
> ~RR

"My Dear Ruby"

~~

Snow crunched underneath black heeled boots. This moment strikingly familiar to the former-Queen as she strode evenly through snow laden woods.

Storybrooke was hers. Finally. A realm she could rule truly in her image. Everything was perfect, right down to the crisp icy winters that ravaged these lands just as they had back in the Enchanted Forest, striking cold into the hearts of every living thing for miles to come. This season had become hers, a fraction of time she looked forward to each year that crept by. And this year was no different.

As the chill took over Storybrooke, residents of her new quaint little town returned to their homes leaving places such as this devoid of all distraction and all displeasing life to the now, self-appointed, Mayor. Her bare lips curled into a sly smile. Oh how she relished in her victory. Not only did she rule, dictate and govern, she was in complete control and as a result, finally  _finally_ blissfully happy. 

The only thing she'd begun to notice in the few passing weeks she had spent in her shiny new domain was a sudden desire to find something, or more-like someone, to occupy her time outside of her regular ruling responsibilities. She wasn't lonely. She huffed in amusement, unaware of how her smirk slowly waned. Queens didn't rely on others for company, but she did admit it would be nice to call upon someone she could trust to fulfill her expectations and warm her bed. Especially in the cold of winter. 

Hence why the Mayor of Storybrooke now walked primly through her frozen woods. Dressed in a pillowing black frill-collared silk blouse, dark fitted slacks to match and her signature knee-high leather boots, she ran a hand through freshly cut feathered hair. Regardless of what many might think of her in this new world, she relished in this landscape, even in designer wear she deigned fit to impress. Not that she would ever feet the need to do so, but she couldn't feign ignorance to her own beauty. A Queen like herself (as she deemed herself to forever be) learnt how to use such assets well; manipulating, distracting and exploiting as she saw fit to achieve whatever she desired. 

What she desired, in this case, was a certain unique individual. Someone who had caught her eye on her first day in Storybrooke. Standing in all too little clothing wiping down a table at her... _well Grannies_...diner, raven hair streaked with red trailing down her partially bare back, was a girl she had almost forgotten was among those she had cursed.

It was unfortunate really, after creating everything just so, the former-Queen failed to pay attention to the details. Details such as this. 

 _Ruby._ That was her name. Her head bobbed subconsciously, her lips twitching, as she recalled her new name. Although Regina really did prefer her old one, _Red_ , because she couldn't deny, the animistic nature of that girl was something she yearned more than any rough masculine hand who would eagerly aid to please their Mayor. She felt like a challenge, and a satisfying one. So, although it were risky. She had found a certain object in her vault, a vial, that held a potent liquid she just so happened to  _accidentally_ slip into Ruby's morning coffee the girl had left unattended on the diners counter. She knew by nightfall the previous day its effects would take hold, pulling back instincts but not memories and allowing her dangerous nature to return in all its glory. 

A branch snapped just off to the right of her unmarked path.

She paused. A knowing smirk tugging at her lips. The Mayor turned her route towards the sound, continuing at a slower leisurely pace. She moved with confidence and poised purpose. Hunting a hunter was a game she knew well. She loved the flicker of primal danger that fluttered through her abdomen, her fingers absently trailing to press against the feeling. 

A flash of red blurred by in her peripheral vision. A splash of blood red against white snow. At that, the Mayor came to a steady halt, head tilting to glance over her shoulder. Waiting. 

"Regina?"

Surprised to hear the voice appear before her, the former-Queen turned back with an amused smile to take in the sight of the girl she had been looking for. Red's breath misted in the air before her as she panted heavily, skin flushing from the exertion of stealthily following the lone brunette's walk. The girl might not know why her desire to do so was so urgent, but Regina knew well enough that her curiosity would hold as the Mayor now chose to play with her new toy. 

"Well yes, dear. Who else might it be?" Regina let her amusement sound clearly in her voice as she appraised the girls figure. "You almost sound glad to see me, my dear" choosing to ignore subtlety Regina flicked her gaze over lean legs, a petite waist, pert mounds and luscious blood-red lips. _Oh yes, she would do._

At the Mayors surveying, Red's breath caught, realizing the non-too-subtle hints the strong domineering figure was presenting. A blush sprung to the girls cheeks as a pool of desire stirred deep in her belly. Her attention now caught on the imposing woman before her, Red absently ran the tip of her tongue along her canine as she too took in the figure opposite her. Unsure why she was responding so readily to a simple lingering gaze.

Regina noticed the girls changing demeanor and decided to test her potions ability. Eye's turning dark, Regina stalked forward. Approaching Red with confident ease before stepping into the other girls space, she decided to voice her previous thought with a purr "Mmm you'll do".

Reds eyes widened, pupils dilating in desire as she peered down long eyelashes at the Mayors pink lips. Her breath puffed as Regina took another step closer, their bodies now a breath apart, heat emanating off of one another.

The girl responded immediately to her, it was intoxicating.

As Red mirrored the Mayor and leaned towards her, she released a soft low growl in the back of her throat through parted lips, seeming not to even realize she had.

As young wide-blown pupils glanced up into deep-dark orbs, the former-Queen cockily tilted her head, reaching her fingertips forward to stroke a trail down the girls sternum.

Delighting in her newly captured attention she leaned in and purred, "My dear Ruby"...

 

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ruby and regina photo manip, I don't feel like there's enough fanart for this ship so I wanted to provide for all those Ruby/Regina fans out there.  
> ~RR


	3. SwanQueen ~ Come on, Miss Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photomanipulation of Regina Mills and Emma Swan.

"Come on, Miss Swan"

 

The setting sun cast a warm glow through the drawn blinds of their hotel room. 

Regina was behind her. Door locked. Blocking her exit, she could almost feel the dark predatory gaze staring down her quivering excited form.

She felt the bed dip behind her. Wood creaking softly as a firm form crawled slowly towards her. 

Emma was tempted. Dear god was she tempted. But she had to start thinking clearly. She needed to snap out of it.

Mentally shaking herself she heard a chuckle behind her, realizing she'd actually gone and physically done so too in an attempt to try and restore some sense to her poor fuzzy sleep-deprived brain.

Regina slid up behind her, her knees brushing into the small of her back as she settled in behind her, covered breasts brushing up against Emmas spine. 

Emma's breath hitched, feeling the former mayor pressing herself against her as she leaned in over her shoulder and whispered an enticing...

"come on, Miss Swan"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this one needed a B&W as well. Feel free to send me suggestions, I do like a challenge  
> ~RR

**Author's Note:**

> These are among my first photomanipulations so please be kind! If you're looking for NUDE or EXPLICIT Regina Mills content, please check out the "Regina Mills Fanart" work within this series.  
> ~RR


End file.
